


Cuddling

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Sorcerer's Apprentice (2010)
Genre: Dave works at a coffeeshop because I couldnt help myself, Fluff, M/M, balthave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave has a stressful day at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, yes I know I still have a Balthave fic that's unfinished. I swear I'm going to try to write more, I just really suck at writing anything at all lengthy.

Dave drops his bag next to the front door with a thunk, and toes his sneakers off. Today has been incredibly hectic. and he was extremely relieved to finally be home.

 

Dave looks around. Balthazar should be home by now. Dave's once again glad that he doesn't have to be embarrassed anymore, about how happy it makes him to see the other man.

 

"Hey, I'm home!" Dave calls out.

 

He gets a greeting in response, and follows the voice into their bedroom. Balthazar is laying in bed, book in hand, with his head propped up by a couple of pillows. Balthazar looks up as Dave walks in, and smiles.

 

"Hi. How was your day?" Balthazar marks his page, and then sets his book aside on the bedside table.

 

Dave sighs. "Stressful. Some idiot trainee managed to knock over a display of mugs for sale, and the ceramic shards went _everywhere._ We kept finding tiny pieces around. Imagine if some kid had been walking barefoot, and gotten some of it stuck in their foot."

 

Balthazar hums sympathetically. "Did Ms Kareen come in today?"

 

Dave glares at Balthazar, as he shrugs off his sweatshirt. "That's not funny."

 

Ms. Kareen is the elderly lady who frequents the coffeeshop that Dave works at, and for whatever reason has developed a very annoying and persistent crush on Dave. Much to Balthazar's amusement.

 

Balthazar grins. "It's a little funny."

 

"Ok, then you come into the shop one day this week. I'm sure she'd love to meet you. She did mention having a thing for guys with long hair" Dave looks pointedly at Balthazar's shoulder length brown hair.

 

Balthazar shakes his head, and widens his eyes in mock surprise. "Are you kidding me? She might murder me to get rid of her competition."

 

Dave snorts, and walks over and kneels on the bed next to Balthazar. He swings one leg over Balthazar, so he's straddling his legs. He lowers himself down, until he's laying draped over Balthazar, his head resting on the older man's chest.

 

Balthazar looks down at him, and raises one eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

 

"Cuddling" Dave says, voice slightly muffled by Balthazar's shirt.

 

Balthazar sighs. "Do you have any idea how heavy you are?"

 

Dave snickers. "Oh suck it up, old man. We both know that I'm hardly heavy" Dave gestures to his thin frame.

 

Balthazar shifts until he's fully laying down flat, and starts carding his fingers through Dave's hair.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just trying to keep this pairing alive, my dudes. Leave me a comment, if you feel like it.


End file.
